


What's All This Nonsense, Then?

by Zivlok



Series: 64k - A Randomly Generated Homestuck Shipping Bonanza [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explanations, Homestuck - Freeform, fanfic shipping extrrrrrrravaganzas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief summary of this insane venture.  It's not necessary to read this first to enjoy the stories, but it may make me seem like less of a crazy person.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's All This Nonsense, Then?

 

**This will be your map throughout the ensuing chaos.**

**Gog help you.**

**  
**

So, the above shipping chart was made entirely from randomly generated numbers, and I will be using this randomly-generated shipping chart to compose a series of 64 fanfics.  A couple notes: ashen quadrants with the same colour around them are connected, and the common denominator is the one doing the auspisticing between the other two. For example, Gamzee is auspicticing between Kanaya and Vriska, as seen in the greenish-yellow circles.  And Jade is auspicticing between Nepeta and Equius, which will be interesting.  Lots of odd ships here, and about the closest to a popular/normal ship I can see is John<3Karkat, but besides that, LOTS OF CRACK SHIPS! YAY!

Oh, no wait, there’s Eridan<>Feferi.  I’m probably going to start in the upper left hand corner and work my way across and down, but we’ll see how long that lasts before I get bored and start jumping around.  I am comprising this whole thing as a series, since some stories may end up having multiple chapters.  Aaaaand that's about it.  READ ON!


End file.
